


I Want to Help

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Empathy. Ethan takes Danny home after the incident at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Help

Danny was still shaken by the time Ethan got him home, having made the teen leave school to avoid the emotions running through everyone. Danny tossed his bag aside and sat down on his bed, staring down at the floor. Lately, everything seemed to be intensifying. A touch on his shoulder had him jumping and he looked up at Ethan with wide eyes, the wolf holding his hands up and backing away. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, you’re fine,” Danny replied, looking away. “I just-I need time to calm down. That was a lot to take in. Emotions can have negative effects on empaths. I was-I was in shock and I didn’t mean to.” Danny stopped and took a deep breath. “I absorbed it all. Everything everyone was feeling. I took it all in.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you stay?” Danny asked, looking up at Ethan. “I-I don’t want to be alone.”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah. I can stay.”

Danny lay down on his bed and curled into himself as Ethan sat at the desk. He seemed a little hesitant about getting too close to Danny. “Will you be okay?” Ethan asked after a moment.

“Eventually.”

“I wish there was something I could do, but I only know how to take the pain away.” 

Danny was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. “When I was little, my mom used to hold my hand and let me project everything onto her so I wouldn’t feel anything anymore. I can’t ask you to do that. I wouldn’t ever ask anyone to be on the receiving end. It’s not a place you want to be.”

“I could do it,” Ethan said. “I could take it.”

“Ethan-“

“I want to help,” Ethan said. “Please. Let me help.”

Danny nodded and scooted over on the bed to make room for Ethan. Ethan lay down next to him and reached out for Danny before stopping. “What do you need me to do?”

Danny reached out and threaded their fingers together. “This.” Danny closed his eyes as Ethan’s emotions joined everything else inside of him already. A tear leaked out and he took a shaky breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Ethan moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Danny’s lips. “I love you, Danny.”

Danny opened his eyes. It was the first time Ethan ever said that to him. A wave of affection and the need to protect hit him from Ethan and Danny felt himself smile. “I love you too.” He squeezed Ethan’s hand and let go of everything inside of him.

Ethan gasped and his eyes widened. Danny felt Ethan’s claws bit into his skin as everything hit him. It was a lot to take in and Danny knew Ethan wasn’t capable of taking on so much without losing a little bit of his control. Not wanting to completely overwhelm him, Danny let go a couple minutes later. Ethan was breathing heavily and clutched at the bed sheets. He had wolfed out and was now trying his best to go back to human. After a couple of more minutes, Ethan slowly transformed back and opened his eyes. “You felt that? All of that?”

Danny nodded, looking away from Ethan as guilt started to sink in. “I’m sorry..”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to help,” Ethan said, moving his hand closer to Danny’s. “You feel better now, right?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“If this happens again, don’t hesitate to ask for my help.”

Danny nodded again and took a deep breathe, bringing his shield back up before taking Ethan’s hand again, happy to find that he didn’t feel anything. “Are you okay? I know that was a lot to take.”

Ethan smiled. “I’m okay, Danny. I’m okay.”


End file.
